


Hands all over

by zahirdemons



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Canon, F/F, LGBT, Zurena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahirdemons/pseuds/zahirdemons
Summary: In an attempt to add a little bit of spice to their relationship, Zulema accepts to be dominated by Maca for once and the handcuffs are just the beginning. The blondie can't wait to fuck her wife so hard that she won't be able to walk the morning after.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Kudos: 36





	Hands all over

_Still sure you wanna do it?!_

Maca is watching the screen of her iPhone waiting for her wife's reply. She's a bit nervous. It's the first time they try something like this, and she still thinks Zulema is gonna change her mind. She doesn't really like when people tell her what to do, let alone being dominated in bed. In fact, she's usually the one who takes the initiative and controls the situation. But not this time. This time it will be her pretty little wife to do it. They came up with this idea a couple of days prior when they were thinking about what they could do to add a little bit of spice to their relationship. And when Maca mentioned the idea of switching roles, Zulema immediately accepted. But the blondie is still unsure about it. Not that she doesn't want to try. Quite the contrary. She's dying to go home and fuck the brunette so hard that she won't be able to walk properly for the next couple of days. But Zulema changes her mind so quickly that sometimes she struggles to keep up with her moods.

Thankfully her phone rings a few seconds later and when she picks up it's the familiar voice on the other side that makes her relax.

"Ehy, _rubita_ , are you coming home or what? I'm waiting for you.", she says in a seductive tone that makes Maca's stomach turn upside down.

"Yeah, I'm on my way. I just needed to know, if you were still up for it.", she asks.

"Of course, I am. Like I said...I'm waiting for you.", she adds lowering her voice.

Maca hangs up and 15 minutes later she's parking her car in front of their house. Her heart is beating so fast that she fears it might come out of her chest at any moment.

When she enters the house, it's dark inside. Zulema is probably waiting for her in their room. She doesn't waste any time and approaches the door before knocking slightly to make herself be noticed by the brunette.

"Come in, _cariño_.", says her wife.

When she steps inside her mouth drops. Zulema changed the sheets with black ones and there are candles all over the room.

"What have you done?", asks Maca still a bit surprised.

"I just wanted to do something nice for us, don't you like it?"

"Oh, no I definitely like it. But I have something else in my mind right now.", says the blondie changing the tone of her voice to make it sound sexier.

"Well, well, and what's going on in the pretty head of yours?", asks the brunette who's standing in front of her wearing a black suit.

Maca makes a step closer. So close that she can feel Zulema's breath on her skin.

"I was thinking...", she says pushing the brunette slowly against their bed. "That maybe you could wear these...", she tells her pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"Are you asking me or ordering me?", she asks.

Maca knows exactly what she's referring to. It's not the time to be nice. She doesn't want her to be nice. She wants her in charge, and she needs to act like she is.

"It's an order, Zulema!", she says in an imperative tone. "On your knees!", she orders trying to act bossy and self-confident.

The brunette looks at her trying to hide a smile. She knows her pretty wife is trying really hard to play her role in the best way, but it's still a little weird to witness.

But Maca doesn't let herself be intimidated by the brunette in front of her. She gets closer and helps her to fully undress.

"You like what you see?", asks Zulema forgetting for a moment that she's not the one in charge this time.

"Did I say you could talk?", says the younger woman while locking the handcuffs of the other woman's wrists.

Zulema shuts her mouth. This is going to be the best fuck she's ever had and she's so ready for it. She can feel it in the air.

"Answer me, Zulema! Did I say you could talk?"

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, ma'am.", she says before starting to laugh because of the situation.

Maca rolls her eyes.

"I swear, if you start laughing again, you won't cum for a week _, y eso te lo juro.",_ she adds with that sexy spanish accent of hers.

Zulema doesn't dare to speak. Maca is really serious and she's dying to be fucked by this glorious version of her wife.

"Good girl! You can stand up now!", she tells her before offering her a hand and help her sit down on the bed.

"What do you want me to do?", asks the older woman.

"Just lay down and spread your legs for me, _vale_?"

Zulema nods and obeys to the order. For a moment Maca can't stop thinking about the fact that she's the only person in the whole world that Zulema trusts enough to let her do that and she feels so glad for it. The way they have become so close to each other never ends to amaze her.

The brunette is lying on their bed, legs spread, and her wrists blocked by the handcuffs. Maca lean on her and caresses the soft skin near her belly. Zulema's body sets on fire in a second. She's been waiting for this moment for the past two days and now here they are, with Maca between her tights and ready to fuck her until they'll both lose their breaths.

"Hope you're ready for this, _mi amor_.", says the blondie looking at her in the eyes one more time.

"I'm definitely ready!"

"Good! Cause I can't wait to fuck you hard!"

Zulema's stomach twitches. She's sure she could cum just by looking at her wife sitting on top of her.

Maca caresses her body before reaching the point where Zulema's is craving to be touched. She puts two fingers on her clitoris and starts drawing imaginary circles making the woman underneath go crazy for her.

" _Ay, por favor_!", she begs.

"Don't cum!", orders Maca. "Not until I say you can!"

Zulema bites her lip in an attempt to suppress a moan.

"No, please, I want to hear you!", says the blondie before licking her right nipple. She arches her back and if it wasn't for the handcuffs, she would take the blondie's head in her hands and push her closer to her chest. She wants more. She needs more. But Maca is torturing her with her tongue on her nipple, and one hand on her clitoris moving too slow to make her cum.

"I know you wanna cum, but I'm not done with you yet.", says Maca before abruptly stopping in the middle of the act.

"What are you doing, _rubia_?", asks Zulema who's just too frustrated to keep the game going.

"I just wanted to see I how much you want it. So, show me!"

The older woman doesn't waste any time and moves her hips closer to Maca's hand. But the blondie remains still and that makes Zulema groan in frustration one more time.

"Is your plan to kill me tonight? At least shoot me...it would be less painful than this!"

Maca laughs at the other woman's words. She can't wait to watch her cum, but looking at her begging for a release is the best thing ever and she's not ready to give her what she wants just yet.

"You know?! I'd like to take my time...it's not an everyday thing that your bossy wife lets you dominate her in bed, _así que me gustaría disfrutar del momento_."

" _Estás de coña?"_ , asks the brunette who's struggling to stand up.

"No, I'm not. And now lay down again and stop being a bitch and let me give you what you want.", she orders pushing her back down.

" _Te puto odio."_

"Zulema, I warn you, say one more thing and I'll leave you here with the handcuffs on and no orgasm."

The brunette rolls her eyes in disappointment.

"Fine, I won't talk again unless you say so, but please touch me!"

Maca smiles at her and in a second her fingers are back on her clitoris. She touches her for a moment before pushing two fingers inside of her.

"You're so wet for me.", she says realizing how ready she is to take her.

Zulema nods and pushes her hips hard against her hand. Maca sets a pace that makes Zulema breath hard.

" _Más, por favor!_ ", she keeps begging.

"Tell me exactly what you want!", she orders.

"You! Your fingers. Faster!", she just can't formulate a coherent thought at this point.

A few more thrusts and she'll be over the edge.

Maca moves her hand fast and deep and the brunette struggles to keep her eyes open.

" _Mírame, mi amor_!", says Maca leaning down to kiss her.

Zulema opens her eyes just to look at her beautiful wife whose fingers are touching a particular spot inside of her that is making her insane.

"Cum for me, Zulema! _Hazlo por mí_!"

Maca's words are enough to make reach her peak so hard that feeling her fingers inside is almost painful.

She cums hard and Maca stops moving. She kisses her passionately and with a hand she reaches the keys of the handcuffs on the nightstand. When her hands are finally free, she pulls her wife in a hug and kisses her neck.

"Did you like it?", asks Maca almost concerned. The brunette laughs still trying to catch her breath.

"I liked it so much that I wouldn't mind, if we did it more often!"

Maca relaxes in her arms.

" _Te quiero_!"

" _Yo también y lo sabes_."

The blondie makes herself more comfortable next to her wife positioning her head on her shoulder. It's incredible how satisfied she feels right now. Zulema is her lover, her wife, her place in the world and no one can take that away from her. She feels so blessed by this thought that in a moment she closes her eyes and falls asleep in the brunette's arms. 


End file.
